Zak And Wheezie's Sick Day
by Zim55
Summary: Zak is not feeling well when Emmy and Max visit Dragon Land. Story is better than the summary.


Emmy and Max were at their house on a early Monday morning. Max sighed. "Emmy, I'm so bored." Max said. "I know you are, but Mommy and Daddy aren't up yet." Emmy said. "Hey, lets go to Dragon Land." Max said. "Yeah. Good idea." Emmy said. Emmy and Max were holding the dragon scale. "I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart." They both said. The dragon tapestry on the wall came to life and Emmy and Max landed into Dragon Land. "Here we are." Emmy said. "I wonder where are friends are." Max said. A pink dragon named Cassie flew over to Emmy and hugged her. "Emmy! You came!" Cassie said. "Hey Cassie." Emmy said. A blue dragon named Ord walked over to Max. "I'm glad you're here." Ord said. "I'm glad too." Max said. "But where's Zak and Wheezie?" Emmy asked.

"I don't know." Cassie said. "We haven't seen them." Ord said. Ord, Cassie, Emmy, and Max went to Zak and Wheezie's house. Wheezie was awake. She was playing with very loud toys. The rest of the team walked in. "Wheezie, why are you still in bed?" Emmy asked. "I'm awake, but Zak's asleep." Wheezie said. Zak woke up. "Wheezie, what's going on?" Zak asked. "Emmy, Max, Ord, and Cassie are here." Wheezie said. "Lets play!"

Zak sighed. "I would love to play, but I'm not feeling too well sis." Zak said. "Oh no!" Wheezie said. She started crying. She was upset because one, her brother's sick, and two, she can't have fun with her friends. "I guess you're going to miss school." Cassie said. "Yeah. I will." Wheezie said and she sighed. The school bell rang. Cassie, Ord, Max, and Emmy left. Zak went back to sleep. Wheezie turned the TV on. "This is not cool." She said. Zak and Wheezie's mother walked in. "Is everything alright?" She asked. "No Mommy. Zak's sick and I'm stuck here all day." Wheezie said. "Well don't make any noise. I'm going to take your brothers temperature." Zak and Wheezie's mother said and she got a thermometer and put it in her son's mouth.

Max was on Ord's back and Emmy was on Cassie's back. Ord and Cassie were racing to the school. In the end, Ord won. "Yeah Ord!" Max yelled. "Good game." Cassie said. "Yeah." Emmy said. They went into the school. The dragon teacher, Quetzal saw them. "Good morning everyone. Where's Zak and Wheezie?" Quetzal asked. "Zak's sick." Max said. "And Wheezie can't leave because their two headed dragons." Emmy said. "I hope Zak feels better." Quetzal said. "Hey how about we make Zak a get well card." Cassie said. "Great idea." Quetzal said. The kids got to work.

Back at Zak and Wheezie's house, Wheezie was very bored. She was tapping her hand on her dragon badge. "I'm so bored. I know what I'll do. I'll put music on." She said. She grabbed an MP3 player and turned some loud, blasting music on. Zak woke up. "Wheezie!" Zak yelled. "Sorry." Wheezie said. "Don't make me get my alone cone out." Zak said. "Maybe I should wear that so I can be very loud and you won't hear it." Wheezie said. "Fine." Zak said. He took out his alone cone and gave it to Wheezie. Wheezie put it on her head. Zak fell back asleep. Wheezie sighed sadly. "Well. I guess this fun." She said. Wheezie was not having fun at all. She took off the cone and grabbed pans. She was banging them with a wooden spoon. Now she was having fun. Zak put his pillow over his head. Wheezie was dancing.

Max, Emmy, Ord, and Cassie finished their cards. "Perfect." Quetzal said. "Who's going to give it to Zak?" Cassie asked. "I will." Emmy said. "Be right back." Emmy left the school went to Zak and Wheezie's house. Emmy heard a lot of noise. "I wonder what's going in there." She said. Emmy walked in. She saw Wheezie making lots of noise. "Um Wheezie, I don't think making noise is going to help Zak." Emmy said. Wheezie threw the objects on the floor. "Oops." She said. "It's okay Wheezie." Emmy said. Then Emmy walked over to Zak. "Zak, hey Zak." Emmy said. Zak woke up. "Oh hey Emmy." Zak said. "Zak I have something for you. Max, Ord, Cassie, and I made get well cards for you." Emmy said. "Really?" Zak asked and he sat up in the bed. Emmy nodded.

"Thanks Emmy." Zak said. "How are you feeling Zaky?" Wheezie asked. "Eh a little better." Zak said. Wheezie smiled at her brother. "That doesn't mean that you get to make a lot of noise Wheezie." Zak said. "Okay Zaky." Wheezie said. "Do you guys need anything before I go?" Emmy asked. "Yes. Very quiet ear muffs." Zak said. "For what?" Emmy asked. "I don't want to hear very loud noise." Zak said. "Okay." Emmy said. She gave Zak ear muffs. Zak put them on and went back to sleep. "Lets test it out." Emmy said. "Leave that to me!" Wheezie said. She grabbed a loud speaker. "Zaky! Can you hear me!?" Wheezie asked. Zak didn't say anything. "It worked." Emmy said.

"Perfect." Wheezie said. She was not happy about it." Bye guys." Emmy said and she walked out. Max, Ord, and Cassie were waiting for Emmy. "Want to play hide a seek until Emmy gets back?" Cassie asked. "Sure. I'll be it." Max said. "Okay, but you'll have to find us." Ord said and he walked away. Cassie walked away too. "One, two, three, four, five. Ready or not, here I come." Max said. When he was looking for Ord and Cassie, Max bumped into Emmy. "Hey! Not cool." Emmy said. "Sorry Emmy." Max said. Emmy looked around. She didn't see Ord or Cassie. "Where's Ord and Cassie?" Emmy asked. "Playing hide and seek." Max said. "Okay. We'll find them, but then we have to get back." Emmy said. "Okay." Max said. "Ord? Cassie?" Emmy asked. Ord popped up. "Emmy? Is that you?" Ord asked. "Found you!" Max said.

Then Cassie showed up. "Hey Emmy." Cassie said. "We better go now. Tell Zak we said goodbye." Max said. "Okay." Ord and Cassie said. Emmy and Max were holding hands. "I wish I wish to use this ride to go back home until next time." Emmy and Max said and they went back to their room. "I'm glad that we went." Emmy said. "Me too." Max said. "I hope Zak's better the next time we see him and everyone else." Emmy said. "I agree." Max said and then he and Emmy were coloring.

 **The End.**


End file.
